The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 February 2019
23:55-03 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 23:55-10 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:02-15 \o 00:02-16 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:07-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:07-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:07-11 What happened here 00:18-56 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-59 o/ 00:21-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:22-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:23-28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYeV7jLBXvA&t=4m21s Rather unfair the way they treat this song when it plays on the radio. I have fast forwarded to the outro, so the outro begins when you click the link. I have heard it on the radio twice. And each time, the radio people cut across the fade out before it had faded out properly. And then of course the music was cut off prematurely. 00:24-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:30-22 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:30-40 Radio stations tend to do that 00:31-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:31-16 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:33-15 Yeah. I can relate admittedly. Since when I listen to it on CD without turning the volume up, there's quite a gap where you can't hear anything. 00:35-02 I know some radio stations speed up songs a little bit 00:35-20 And sometimes make the songs slightly higher pitch, which can make them sound weird. 00:37-19 ^ 00:37-22 A local one does that a lot. 00:37-32 Pft losers 00:37-37 Listening to the radio 00:37-57 no u 00:38-07 Radio is good. 00:38-07 Has that nice classic feel. 00:39-22 TG is my new personal enemy. 00:40-46 :O 00:40-51 lol. 00:40-58 That :O reaction. 00:41-06 Just listened to that song 00:41-13 Not sure if I've ever heard it before, tbh. 00:41-23 Or if I did it was a long time ago and I didn't know what song it was 00:41-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 00:42-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:42-25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&v=ucmvKrWNiAc 00:42-32 Hmph. 00:42-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 00:42-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-10 Let's try a hard refresh. 00:43-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:43-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:43-37 That worked, good good. 00:45-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:45-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:45-29 Hello, everyone. 00:45-29 We're in a chat, talking is the purpose of a chat. 00:50-53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-MadjDYQYk 00:51-02 What does ?reload=9 do? 00:51-22 Hot girls. 00:51-22 I dunno, it was just on the URL, bruh. 00:52-00 Where did you find it! 00:52-30 I think Sarca might have gave it to me, Idk. 00:52-44 Was just the first song that appeared when I typed YT in my search bar, hehehe. 00:52-52 ?reload=9 just reloads the page 00:53-12 like it says 00:53-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:53-34 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:53-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:53-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:53-45 kk 00:53-51 Look at you, TG. 00:53-54 Acting all smart and shit. 00:53-56 Standard stuff goin on here, 00:54-00 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:54-03 RP long forgotten cuz JB1/Heav gone 00:54-09 Staff chat, too 00:54-11 Sure 00:58-37 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:58-39 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:59-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:59-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:59-18 Sure. 00:59-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:00-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:00-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:01-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:01-16 Seems it is time for a Special:Contact. 01:01-23 For...? 01:01-55 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:809164 01:02-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:02-59 Who's Jackson> 01:03-00 *? 01:04-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-57 Oh 01:05-57 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jackson_Storm_1 01:06-57 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:07-03 Welcome, CMF. 01:07-21 Welcome, QSJ. 01:07-42 *QLJ 01:07-45 *QSK 01:07-46 Actually 01:07-48 *QLK 01:08-15 Q-stlij-ku? 01:08-32 Just say Qst. 01:08-42 Nope. 01:10-03 Qstlijku pronounce "cue-sst-lih-jih-koo" obv 01:10-29 Just say Q. 01:10-36 As CMF used to say, "Kue" 01:10-37 No Q.S.T. 01:10-56 Later guys 01:11-47 QST is needed. 01:11-55 Just like TG replying to the DM is needed. 01:12-28 Did ya LOOK earlier, SF. 01:12-56 Yup 01:13-05 While you simply watched... 01:13-21 Hello 01:13-44 Nah, was AFK. 01:15-21 Sure. 01:17-42 XD 01:17-47 XD 01:17-55 XD in 2019 is pure cringe. 01:18-04 XD!! rofl!! 01:18-15 Go away. 01:18-17 Go back to Discord. 01:18-18 no u 01:18-25 i should be more active on tdl omg 01:18-35 Pyro should never have invited you to CCC. 01:19-13 lmao. 01:19-35 nope 01:19-39 she should have 01:19-46 so i could annoy y'all :) 01:24-19 Sad. 01:24-37 XD is soy, "JFL" is better 01:26-22 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:26-23 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:40-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:40-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:41-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:42-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:42-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:43-59 GTG 01:44-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:44-22 Farewell. 01:45-24 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:47-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:47-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:52-16 \o 01:52-33 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:52-41 \o 02:26-02 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:26-07 Wtf 02:26-57 Why is cmf being like this 02:27-10 What a troubled young man 02:27-34 What. 02:28-55 CMF ___, ___, and of course ____! Very troubled 02:29-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 08:17-23 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 08:17-32 Hehehe 08:19-30 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 08:19-32 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 08:19-33 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 08:20-57 Scared the fuck outta me 08:21-22 Sorry. :P 08:21-35 :) 08:21-42 lol. 08:33-07 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 09:14-27 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 09:15-08 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 10:03-48 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 10:04-29 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 10:41-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 10:41-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 12:20-42 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:33-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:40-05 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 13:43-44 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 13:43-45 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 13:43-48 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 13:48-30 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:12-53 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:13-43 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:14-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:14-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:14-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:15-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:16-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:16-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:21-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:21-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:28-54 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:39-39 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 14:42-13 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:43-16 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 14:43-20 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 15:03-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:03-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:10-28 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:11-12 omg ey 15:14-34 So empty 15:17-25 Sure. 15:18-38 Spongey wears Akumi's Face To Trap TKF 15:19-18 ?? 15:19-25 Do You Like Wearing Faces, TKF 15:19-34 Uh. 15:26-54 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 15:27-00 o/ 15:27-29 I have a hall of faces 15:28-26 o/ 15:31-38 omg hey qstlijku can i use your face 15:32-02 This isn't Majora's Mask, Spongey. 15:33-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:33-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:34-27 I am never changing this icon agine, hehehe 15:34-47 omg i forgot that face = icon 15:35-00 however, body = username 15:35-01 What is Majora's Mask? 15:35-28 Smh, Q. 15:35-49 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda:_Majora's_Mask 15:35-49 Was rated as one of the best games to be created and Qst doesn't know about it. 15:35-49 Guess he ain't a true gamer, hehehe. 15:36-04 yah hahaha qstlijku likes innapropret games only 15:36-06 Oh it's The Legend of Zelda 15:36-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:36-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:37-24 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 15:37-25 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 15:38-56 No! 15:40-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:41-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:41-39 2 Days Left, I Guess? 15:42-20 http://prntscr.com/mqf1j0 15:42-40 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 15:42-45 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 15:43-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:43-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:43-23 TIll the stupid experiment of wikia is done 15:43-48 And what is W*kia? 15:45-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:45-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:45-44 TELL me. 15:45-52 Fandom lol 15:46-00 F*ndom 15:46-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:46-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:47-21 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:47-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:48-00 \o 15:49-07 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 15:49-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:50-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:50-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:53-42 Hmph. 15:54-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:55-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:07-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:08-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:08-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:08-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:17-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:17-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:20-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:20-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:31-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:53-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:53-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:23-02 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 17:23-08 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 17:29-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:30-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:30-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:35-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:45-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:45-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:49-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:52-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:57-48 ~ StrayNeko has joined the chat ~ 17:58-19 ~ StrayNeko has left the chat ~ 18:01-31 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 18:01-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:01-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:02-23 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 18:08-49 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 18:12-24 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 18:12-26 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 18:59-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:59-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:01-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:01-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:02-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:03-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:10-22 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:19-53 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 19:34-28 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:34-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:35-37 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:35-44 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 19:35-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:35-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:35-50 o/ 19:35-55 Hello there 19:36-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:36-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:41-57 benefits 19:42-04 and c.syde69 19:43-55 Ya bruhs hear that Fandom is shutting Uncyclopedia down? 19:51-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:51-40 Stole it's monobook then deleted the ruins of it 19:51-46 Hopefully they fork 19:51-50 Welcome, South Ferry. 19:52-03 Kk 19:52-15 https://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:A_message_from_Fandom 19:52-25 Agree or disagree"Not all racist are Trump supporters but all racists are Trump supporters..." 19:53-36 Huh. 19:53-48 Simple statement. 19:53-55 Do you agree or disagree. 19:54-06 I see "Hitter" has been on Unc for years, 19:54-13 But only until it became Fandom did they care. 19:54-23 She can't even bring herself to say the full word. 19:54-27 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 19:54-38 It's simply because they are removing all wikis that are not based around fandoms off the site. 19:54-46 Probs won't be long before they come for us. 19:55-17 Wait what? What are you saying? 19:55-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:55-33 What? 19:55-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:56-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:56-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:56-18 I don't understand. 19:56-27 08:54:39 TheKorraFanatic: It's simply because they are removing all wikis that are not based around fandoms off the site. 19:56-35 Since when? 19:56-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:56-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:58-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:59-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:59-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:59-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:00-04 Obv, wikia.org, the removal of Unc, etc. 20:00-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:01-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:02-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:02-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:02-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:03-49 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:04-18 Wtf 20:05-25 Yes but that doesn't mean us. 20:05-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:05-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:05-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:05-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:05-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:05-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:05-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:05-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:07-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:11-29 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 20:11-49 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:12-48 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 20:16-18 what's Unc 20:16-21 korra 20:17-08 https://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:A_message_from_Fandom 20:18-15 We've always given Uncyclopedia a lot of leeway, despite many pages being outside our Terms of Use. 20:18-21 So Fandom just admitted 20:18-27 To allowing things that aren't allowed in the ToU 20:19-42 Yep. 20:20-31 well there's exhibit a of #corruption 20:20-32 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 20:23-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:24-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:24-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:24-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:24-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:25-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:37-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:38-37 Got2Go! o/ 20:38-45 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 20:40-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:40-21 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 20:40-24 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 20:43-52 I don't really need this anymore. I've learned my lesson, and it will leave a negative impression on me if others see this. 20:51-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:52-43 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:52-56 I should listen to pink guy's advice 20:58-14 I'll clear em out. 20:58-19 Ya hear me................................?! 20:58-19 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:58-51 If ya C.Syde65 and you know it and you really wanna show it, clap ya wiki. 21:41-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:42-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:45-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:46-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:49-06 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:49-07 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:49-09 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:51-52 HOLY MOLY 21:52-55 little girl yeh bruh 21:57-33 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:57-35 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:57-42 Huh 21:57-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:58-11 o/ 21:58-24 o/ 22:04-16 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:04-17 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:04-28 Huh 22:05-15 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 22:05-18 yoyo 22:06-03 Welcome, Max-champ. 22:06-10 tnks how ya doing 22:07-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:07-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:09-57 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:18-26 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:18-28 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:18-30 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:24-17 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:27-53 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 22:28-02 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:28-03 SF is alive? 22:28-21 Meme machine meme machine without memes i will die 22:28-23 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:28-26 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:28-28 Lol. 22:28-44 So, 22:28-48 MoH IS 22:28-51 A coumcilor? 22:29-09 I must head on my laptop to confirm my email on my new account 22:29-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:29-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:29-28 So that way i can rename to MemeMachine 22:29-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:29-34 Coumcilor, indeed. 22:30-00 Korra has competition. :) 22:30-39 korra has no equals 22:31-13 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:31-33 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 22:31-41 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 22:32-01 so it was that time of the day lol xD 22:32-16 I rememba when i died 22:33-42 me too 22:33-46 we still miss you 22:34-35 or do we tho 22:34-47 BH is a cat. 22:34-49 Got 9 lives. 22:35-02 how manny left tho 22:35-11 Already has had HNB, BH, JPaul, and WTP. 22:35-17 Now he's on Bot Hartington. 22:35-23 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Log/rights 22:35-25 :) 22:35-28 So only 4 left after this one. 22:35-59 i see *pushes BH from a cliff * 22:36-59 13:56, February 26, 2019 Spongebob456 (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:CheeseCrocker from Discussion Moderator to (none) (Thanks for being a part of the ESB crew. ) 22:37-06 bAt least you got Cheese, and he's a mod. 22:37-09 Omg why did cheese leave 22:37-13 Or get demoted 22:37-22 Private reasonings among Crew, omg. 22:37-28 Korra, no need to meme an ordinary statement. 22:37-29 omg kk 22:37-42 You truly are strange, Korra. 22:37-49 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:38-09 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:38-17 Hopefully that demon kills him and he only gets 3 lives left. ;) 22:38-52 I rememba when cmf called me a ____ 22:38-58 A cat? 22:39-19 no! 22:39-28 A robot? 22:39-32 No! 22:39-39 Frankly obv 22:39-41 A deer? 22:39-45 No! 22:39-46 A idiot 22:39-54 No! 22:39-59 A South clone? 22:40-07 Absolutely not 22:40-07 a korra wanna be 22:41-09 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:809425 22:41-15 Let us all join. :) 22:42-17 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:42-18 Done 22:42-19 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:42-29 GTG 22:42-34 bye 22:43-07 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 22:46-19 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:46-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:46-59 SF is a black person and he shouldn't feel like this 22:46-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:47-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:47-30 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:47-31 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:52-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:53-41 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:54-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:55-25 margaery tyrell is dead.... 22:55-40 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:55-42 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:55-54 i fell hungry 22:57-39 my brother calls blonde hair "yellow hair" 22:57-42 eek 23:00-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:00-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:00-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:01-07 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:01-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:01-47 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:02-08 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:02-27 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:02-30 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:02-32 Gay 23:02-40 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:02-53 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:03-24 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:03-27 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:04-08 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:04-42 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:05-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:05-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:07-54 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:08-14 Disgraceful. 23:08-46 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:10-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:14-12 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:24-24 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:24-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:25-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:25-48 Bring me a discussion 23:26-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:26-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs